User blog:Aliceandjasperforever/i have some good news!!!!!!!!!!
aajfe has some good new for everyone!!!! 1) becuase i am posting this, I AM CURED OF WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!! (see scarlets latest blog post for details on that!!!!!!) hamster) i am going to get a bunch of people together and do a very potter musical part one acts one and two for the talent show this year. the ideal ron is my crush so i am super excited about that!!!!!!!! 3468) I am officialy a seventh grader, and a seventh grader who got pre algebra homework on the first day of school, NO FUN! pudding) i am going to post the script of the verypotter musical for the talent show below!!!!! ham sandwhich with mustard) i love having random words and numbers, instead of numbers in numerical oder 478295beef roast!) i have five hundred and some edits!!! i am catching up fast. except for laura, laura has A LOT!!!!) bye bye) bye peoples, enjoy the script!!! aliceandjasperforever! the only relationship in twilight worth watching for! 23:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) A VERY POTTER MUSICAL! Harry- I take the stares, I hear the snares and feel the glares of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt. I can’t believe how cruel they are, and it hurts my lightning scar that they never give me what I want. And I know I don’t deserve these stupid rules set by the Dursely’s, here on Privet Drive. I can’t take all of these muggles, and despite all of my struggles, I’m still alive! I’m sick of summer and all this waiting around. Man hit September and I’m ditching this town. Hey it’s not mystery, there’s nothing here for me now……. I gotta get back to Hogwarts. I gotta get back to school. I gotta get my self to Hogwarts, everybody knows I’m cool. Back to witches and wizards and magical means! Back to goblins and ghosts and magical feasts, it’s all that I love and it’s all that I need, at Hogwarts, Hogwarts. I’ll see my friends gonna laugh till we cry. Take my firebolt gotta take to the skies. No way this year anyone’s gonna die. It’s gonna be totally awesome. I’ll cast some spells with the flick of my wand, and defeat the dark guys oh yeah, bring it on. And do it all with my best friend Ron, because together we’re totally awesome! Ron- And it’s gonna be totally awesome! Did somebody was “Ron Weasley”? What’s up buddy? Harry- Hey! Ron- sorry it took me so long to get here; I had to go get some, uhh, floo powder. Well, we gotta get going come on get you trunk lets go! Harry- Where? Ron-To Diagon Alley, of course! Harry- COOL! Ron- Come On! Ron and Harry- Floo Powder Power Floo Powder Power Floo Powder Power!!!!! Ron- It’s been so long, but were going back! Don’t go for work, don’t go there for class! Harry- As long as were together Ron- Gonna kick some butt. Harry and Ron- and it’s gonna be totally awesome! This year we’ll take everybody by storm. Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm. Hermione- And let’s not forget, that we have to perform well in class if we want to pass our O.W.L.’s. Harry and Ron- wow! Ron- God Hermione why do you have to be such a jerk! Hermione- School’s not all about having fun, we have to perform well if we want to be witches and wizards. I amy be frumpy but I'm super smart. Check out my grades, they're A's for starts! What I lack in look, I make up in heart and I think that that’s totally awesome! This year I plan, to study a lot! Ron- that would be great if you were actually hot! Harry- Hey Ron, shut up, were the only frineds that she's got. Ron- And that’s cool Hermione- and that’s totally awesome! Harry Ron and Hermione- and that’s totally awesome! I’m sick of summer and this waiting around. It’s like were sitting in the lost and found. Don’t take no sorcery. For anyone to speak out. Ron and Harry- we gotta… Ron Hermione and Harry- get back to Hogwarts. We gotta get back to school. We gotta get back to Hogwarts. Where everything’s magical! Back to witches and wizards and magical means. Back to goblins and ghosts and magical feasts. It’s all that I love and it’s all that I need, at Hogwarts, Hogwarts. Yeah were going back! Ginny- RON! You were supposed to take me to Madame Malkin’s and use those sickles that mum gave you for my robe fitting! Harry- Whose this? Ron- Oh, this is just my stupid little dumb sister Ginny, she’s a freshman! Ginny this is Harry, Harry Potter, yes this is Harry Potter! Ginny- AH! You’re Harry Potter! You’re the boy who lived! Harry- Yeah, and you’re Ginny! Ginny- It’s Ginevra. Harry-Cool, Ginny’s fine. Ron- STUPID SISTER! Ginny- AHHH! Ron-No problem famous friend! Hermione- Do you here music or something? Harry- Music what are you talking about? Ron- Yeah, someone’s coming! Cho, Lavender, and someone! Cho Chang, Domo Aria Gatos, Cho Chang, OK, Cho Chang, Happy, Happy moo, moo. Cho Chang!. Ginny- ooh! Who’s that? Harry- That’s Cho Chang Ron- Yeah, that’s the girl Harry’s totally been in love with since freshmen year. Hermione- but he won’t say anything to her. Ron- You never tell a girl you like her it makes you look like an idiot. Ginny- Konichiwa Cho Chang, It is good to meet you, I am Ginny Weasley. Lavender Brown- freakI ain’t Cho Chang! Ron- THAT’S LAVENDER BROWN!!!!!!!!!! Ginny- AHHH! Cho- HEY, IT’S ALL RIGHT. I’M Cho Chang y’all. Harry- She is totally perfect Ron- Yeah, too bad she’s dating Cedric Diggory though. Harry- What, who the hell is Cedric Diggory? Cedric- Cho Chang, I am so in love with Cho Chang. From Bangkok to Ying-yang. I sing my love aloud for Cho Chang. Harry- I hate that guy Ron- So are we going to go get those robes or not? Ginny- Alright, I’m going Ron- God sister! Goyle- Present your arm nerd Neville- but but but but but but but…… Goyle- Indian burn hex Neville- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harry- Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny- Are you OK? Harry- Why don’t you leave Neville Longbottom alone, OK? Goyle- OH well look who it is, Harry Potter. You think just because you’re famous, means you can boss everyone around? Harry- No. I just don’t think that it’s cool for guy like you to be picking on guys like Neville. Goyle- Well do you know what I think. I think that glasses are for nerds. We hate nerds Crabbe- and girls Ron- Oh, you asked for it, you don’t mess with Harry Potter, he made the Dark Lord fall when he was a baby. Hermione- Alright, everyone just calm down, Oculus Reparo! Harry- WOW! Cool! Hermione- Alright, let’s leave these jerks alone! Malfoy- Did someone say Draco Malfoy? Harry- What do you want Draco? Malfoy- Crabbe, Goyle, go pay for my robes will you? So, Potter. Back for another year at Hogwarts? Maybe this year you’ll wise up and hang with a higher caliber of wizards? Harry- Ron and Hermione are my best friend in the whole world and I wouldn’t trade them for anything! Draco- Have it your way! Wait! Don’t tell me. Red hair, hand me down robes, and a stupid complexion? You must be a Weasley! Ron- Lay off Malfoy, she may be a pain in the ass, but she’s my pain in the ass. Malfoy, well, isn’t his cute; it’s like a whole stupid family! Malfoy- Hogwarts had really gone into the dogs. Luckily next year, I’ll be transferred to Pig farts!!!!! This year you bet, gonna get out of hear. The reign of Malfoy, will soon be hear! I’ll have the greatest wizards you’ll ever hear. And it’s going to be totally AWESOME! Look out world for the dawn of the day. Where everyone will do, WHATEVER I SAY! And Potter will be in my way! And I’ll be the one who is totally AWESOME! Crabbe and Goyle- Yeah you’ll be the one who is totally awesome! Hermione-0 Guys come on were gonna miss the train! Whole Cast!- Who knows how fast this years gonna go, give me a glass let the butter beer flow! Harry- Maybe at last, I’ll talk to Cho! Ron- OH NO that wouldn’t be totally awesome! Whole Cast- Were back to learn, everything that we can! It’s great to come back to where we began! And here we are, and alakazam, this is going to be totally awesome! Come on and teach us everything that you know! The summer’s over and were itching to go! Neville- and were ready for Albus Dumbledore! Whole Cast- ohhhhhhh…… ohhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Dumbledore! Welcome all of you to Hogwarts! I welcome all of you to school! Did you know that here at Hogwarts, we’ve got a hidden swimming pool! Welcome welcome welcome welcome Hogwarts! Welcome, hotties, nerds, and tools! Now that I’ve got you here at Hogwarts! I’d like to go over just a couple of rules! My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am headmaster of Hogwarts! You can all me Dumbledore! I suppose you could also call me Albus, If you wanted detention! I’m just kidding, I’ll expel you if you call me Albus! Whole Cast- Back to witches wizards and magical means. Gobllins and ghosts and some magical feasts! It’s all that I love and it’s all that I need, at Hogwarts, Hogwarts! Back to spells and enchantments and potions with Snape! Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw Slytherin! Back to the place where our story began! At Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Dumbledore- I’m sorry? Cast- Hogwarts Hogwarts! Dumbledore- I didn’t hear you kids! Cast- Hogwarts, Hogwarts! Harry- Man I’m glad I’m back! IM JUST ADDING THIS PART FOR FUN, ITS NOT IN THE ACTUALL SCRIPT! Dumbledore-Welcome to another magical year at Hogwarts. And a very special welcome to my very favorite student, Mr. Harry Potter! Ron- Whoooo!!! Whoo, Yeah! Dumbledore- He defeated VOldemort when he was just a baby, and he’s even got that lightning scar to prove it. And another very special welcome to our newest Gryffindor student, Mr. Ginny, sorry Ms. Ginny Weasley. Ginny-Yeah, I’m a girl, and um, aren’t we supposed to be sorted by the sorting hat? Dumbledore- Well a funny thing happened to the sorting hat. He actually got hitched with another piece of magical clothing, and he and the scarf of sexual preference, are not going to be back until next year. So until then, I’ve been putting whoever looks like a good guys into Gryffindor, whoever looks like a bad guy into slytherin, and the rest of them can just go wherever the heck they want, I don’t really care. Cedric- Hufflepuff’s are particularly good finders! Dumbledore- Diggory, what the heck, is a hufflepuff? Anyway, it’s time for me to introduce a very good friend of mine and our very own potions master Mr. Severus Snape. Ron- Snape, aww man, I hope they fired that guy. Ginny-What’s wrong with professor Snape. Ron-Oh nothing, except for the fact that he’s evil! Harry- Come on Ron, he’s not that bad. Snape- Harry Potter! Detention. Harry Potter- What? Snape- for talking out of turn. Now before we begin, im going to give you all our very very, very, first, POP QUIZ! Can anyone tell me what a portkey is? Oh yes Miss Granger! Hermione- A portkey is an enchanted object that when touched it will transport the one or ones that touch it to anywhere in the globe decided on by the enchanter. Snape- very good. Now can anyone tell me what for shadowing is? Yes miss Granger. Hermione- For shadowing is a dramatic device, in which an important part of a plot in a story is mentioned before hand in the story to return later in a more significant plan. Snape- perfect. Ron- what a portkey again, I mised that one. Hermione- a portkey can transport you anywhere. Snape- and remember that a portkey can be any kind of seemingly harmless object like a foot ball, or a dolphin. Lavender- Professor, can like a person be a portkey? Snape- no that’s absurd, because if a person were to touch themselves, they would constantly transported to anywhere in the world. However, a person can be a horcrux. Harry- whats a horcurx snape- im not even going to tell you, potter. Category:Blog posts